


Baby its cold outside.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Christmas sex, M/M, Smut, aww well, bottom!harry ewwww, larry - Freeform, lourry, oh god ewwwww, sexy christmas larry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry And Louis actout the lyrics to 'baby its cold outsied' and it end in sex.</p><p>Porn with a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby its cold outside.

italic= Lou song  
bold = harry song  
  


_I really can't stay_

“Harry! I have to go meet Eleanor at college!!!” Louis shouts lightly as Harry’s arms keep his hips in a tight grip.

**Baby its cold outside**

“But it’s cold and I need a hug, plus what if you crash its frosty!” harry wines crawling his other hand to Louis tummy. He then moves his second hand to meet his first one, pulling the boy to the couch!

_I've got to go away_

“I’ve got to go, management will kill me!” Lou wines, trying to get up, his ass rubbing on Harry’s crouch.

**Baby its cold outside**

Harry lets out a throaty groan and holds him tighter. “You’re so hot, and it’s cold outside!”

_This evening has been_

“Hazza, you know I love spending time with you but-“

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

“Lou, it’s the first time in ages we get together, and you only got here!”

_So very nice_

“As I was saying it is great but I have to go Haz!” Lou whines, trying to escape again as Harry’s hand push him down.  
  
 **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Harry places his hands on Lou, holding them to Louis thighs. “Your hands are so tiny, that there already frozen!”

_My mother will start to worry_

“Haz, management will worry.” Lou says, he thinks about how they are a bit like his mother watching out for him, but in ways that can sometimes cause him annoyance!

**Beautiful, what's your hurry**

“They know our safe with me, and you love this amazing feeling of us together, I can tell.” Harry breaths in Lou's ear, trying to make his point stronger. With the tenting in Lou’s trousers it would seem it was working.

 _The neighbour’s might think_  
  
“Hazza!” Lou whined “the paparazzi are expecting me at the airport in five…”  
  
 **Baby, it's bad out there**

“But it’s not safe say you got the cold... please stay!” Harry’s voice had become more sad and delicate.

_Say, what's in this drink_

“W-wait… Hazza is there alcohol on this drink?”

**No cabs to be had out there**

“There’s no escort, and you can’t drink and drive. You have to stay now!”

_I wish I knew how_

“There must be a way…” Lou grumbled.

**Your eyes are like starlight**

“You look amazing when you think, your eyes light up!”

_To break the spell_

“.. How do I do this, and stop flirting. It makes me drowsy!”

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

“But you look so sexy your hair softly on your face, the blue of your eyes sparkling slightly and your lips... so pink...” harry leans in.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

“Harry!” Lou warned leaning in “... we shouldn’t...”

**Mind if I move closer**

“I’m not the only one leaning in!” Hazza says smugly

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

“If anyone asks I was sick!” Lou warns.

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

“Well then how will people know I’m your reason for staying alive and warm!” he leans even closer.

_I really can't stay_

“Hazza... I should be going…” Lou warns, his breath ghosting Harry’s lips.

**Baby don't hold out**

“Your already hard lou” harry says as he starts to palm his best friend and lover through his sweats.

_C'mon baby_

“Ok Hazza” lou says finally connecting their lips just to pull back “but tonight your my bitch right?!” Lou growls in his ear, and harry can’t wait for his punishment.

Harrys palm still works Lou through the sweats as they kiss passionately, their lips fitting together perfectly and Lou’s tongue is already raiding Harry’s mouth. Harry was always rather submissive when Lou was involved, the older boy just made him feel so safe and ready. Louis removes Harry’s clothes, and harry dose the same in return.

There flushed, naked body’s rub together, making them both moan dirtily. Harry’s hard length jabs Louis thigh as they rub together. “N-need you…” harry moans out, as Louis straddles his waist.

“Did I say you could talk w-whore?” Louis moans loudly into Harry’s ear. Harry replies with a moan, as he feels Louis body lose contact with his. “I’m gonna fuck you into the couch, such a little cock slut for me Hazza. Aren’t you just the prettiest cock slut?” Louis hums out, as he grabs the lube from the under couch (they now keep some in every room, as Louis think that surprise sex is the best.)

“S-shit.” Harry moans out, at the sound of Louis coating his fingers in the slick substance. Louis runs his fingers over Harry’s hole, his face inches from Harry’s. “Bend over I want to see you better, I want to see that sexy ass.” Harry got on all fours in front of Louis, his forearms sitting on the arm of the couch. “G-god Hazza, from this angle you look like even more of a slut, all flushed and hard.” Louis mewls into Harry’s ear, as he leans over so his stomach is against Harry’s back. With one swift motion his fingers are in harry, there are two in him and moving before he can adjust. Shaky hot moans escape Harry’s mouth at the feeling of pain and pleasure; he always has like it rough. One of Louis hands is on the small of Harry’s back, drawing circles, as now three fingers are in harry. “I’m gonna stretch you good Haz, how about four? Do you think a cock slut like you could take all four?” Louis says as his other finger slips in.

“F-fuck, too... much… I-I'm gonna...” harry moans thrusting himself on Louis fingers.

“N-not yet you whore, I’m gonna be in you when you cum got it?” Louis snarled, harry nods and then in one swift motion he is filled. Louis is thrusting harshly into harry, going balls deep each time, making harry moan filthily into the arm of the couch. He has only had about 3 thrusts when Harry’s coming, Louis waits until Harry’s back from his high then plunges into him again. “I didn’t say you could c-cum, now I’m g-gonna make you cum t-twice.” Louis says, as he pulls Harry’s body flush against him, by his curls.

“A-ah, Louis… I-its t-too much, please...sto-“ Harry’s complaining is cut off by a moan as Louis hits his bundle of nerves, making him hard again in seconds. From the amazing noises leaving Harry’s mouth, Louis knows he close and the heat is curling in his stomach. Harrys close now as well clenching around Louis, making Louis moan and thrust deeper. “Were going cum together o-ok, Haz?”

“Y-yeah.” Harry moans back.

“cum.” With the soft whisper of the word, harry is releasing on the couch for a second time and Louis is cumin in harry, filling him so much it starts to leak out of him. “Shit, H-Hazza you ok?” Louis asks coming down from his high, harry replies with a nod. He stands to go get something to clean them up with.

  
 _Baby its cold outside_

“Harry stay in bed, the floors cold, and your feet are sweaty you might slip.” Louis says, he grins as harry kisses the top of his head settling back next to him. They lay in a warm bundle till morning, knowing that it’s only there love that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Ewwww, bottom!Harry ewwwwww. This is really sorry, its really old, im so sorry.


End file.
